Beast Boy Vs Pokemon Trainers
by BethyQuake
Summary: What happens when, during a fight between the teen titans and the hive 5, Beast Boy gets transported into the world of...POKEMON With a Hyperactive Ash Ketchem who thinks Beast Boy is a new legendary Pokemon. Rated T for Titans Tower and maybe later Violence.
1. Prologue

Okay guys here it is. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me :)

**Disclaimer: i really don't even know why i have to write this but **_**i don't own the Teen Titans OR Pokemon **_**blah blah (**insert official sounding stuff here**)**

**[ And now we set our story in Jump City, the home of the Teen Titans]**

It was a normal day for the Titans. Beast Boy was annoying raven with his jokes. Raven was Ignoring BB. Cyborg was working on his '_baby'_. Robin was training and Starfire was feeding Silkie (her little Bumgorf). Eventually they all met up in the main room.

**Beast Boys POV**

Beast Boy was walking aimlessly around the main room looking for something, anything to do. _Its days like this when i wish there was SOME action _he thought.

"Wow, there is NOTHING to do" Conplained BB just as the alarm that signalled trouble rang. Robin ran to the computer

"Titans Trouble at the bank! Its the Hive 5" Robin looked back at the group with that mischievous grin they all knew to well (A/N The same one he used in titans together right at the end when they knew they would win lol)


	2. Chapter 1 The battle

**Sorry if this chapter kinda goes to fast, But i just REALLY wanted to get to the point :)**

**[At Jump City Bank]**

"Come on you nitwitts, They'll be here any second" Yelled Jinx as the rest of the Hive 5 pillaged the banks vault.

"Too late" Mocked Raven in her usual monotone voice, as the Hive 5 turned to see the Titans poised in battle stance. Weapons aimed and ready to attack the enemy group.

Jinx looked back at her group (A/N Jinx considers herself the leader) "Hive 5, Attack pattern Alpha-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait" BB said as he changed back into human form "If you're the Hive 5...Why is there 6 of you?"

Seemore stepped forward a bit with a slight saddend expression that the rest of the team had also "Be-Because it...sounds cooler".

You could vissibly see the strain on the Titans faces even Raven was trying to contain a smile. The first ones to crack were Beast Boy and cyborg who fell on the floor laughing. Then Starfire and Robin and finaly _happy _took control of Raven and she shattered several windows. This had given the _Hive __5_ an advantage. In the time it had taken the team (Exept BB) to compose themselfs, the Hive had the Titans surounded. However most of the Titans had snapped back into battle mode and were already going at it.

**Beast Boys POV**

_I just couldn't stop laughing, _But when he finally had, he too went into battle mode. He was too late. Gizmo was there right above him with some sort of divice aimed right at him. He was scared, He couldn't even morph, Stuck in the powefull weapons field. _The Hive weren't going to kill him. Were they?_ His thoughts were inturuppded by a loud noise that was the divice powering. Starfire, the only Titan who was unoccupied looked to him, a fearfull look in her eye that Beast Boy could easily see. By that point Raven looked over to him aswell. She started to fly towards him, But it was too late. The machine was fully powerd and shot Beast Boy. He tried to cry out but his entire world went white, then black.


	3. Leaning

**Sorry guys if i don't get the Pokemon stuff right i'm not much of a Pokemon player so i'll make up some towns :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything exept Meh**

I'm writing like this _hello _when someone is thinking.

BB: DUDE! I've been waiting for this.

Ash: YA! This chapter better be longer.

Me: Ya ok fine it will be longer. You guys are such Naggs

BB&Ash: We wouldnt have to be naggs if you just did something right for once!

Me: HEY! You know just for that Ash your gonna be a weirdo, crazy kid, And BB...Umm...I dont realy want to punish you cuz your awesome...LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Beast Boy **

Beast boy awoke in some sort of jungle, forrest type thing, with his head hurting. He groaned, as he picked himself of the ground. Beast boy looked around at the forein area. _Okay.._He thought_..definatly not in jump city anymore...Then-._ His thoughts were interuppded when a giant green caterpilla-like thing jumped out of the bushes.

"What the heck is that!" Beast Boy said, Panicked

When the caterpillar-like thing just sat there, Beast Boy calmed down, thinking it wouldnt hurt him. Then he started to think, _maybe since that thing looks like caterpillar i could morph in to it._ He studied the strange animal, and after a while of thinking of its stuctior, the changling reluctatly shifted into it.

He could feel information about the creature slowly enter his mind. He could vagly see that caterpillar-like like creature was acually called a Caterpie. But as soon as the transformation had completed everything on the animal, where it lives, its abilitys, its enemys, EVERYTHING rushed in his brain. It felt wonderfull. After that all he did was run around Mori (A/N i didnt want to make up a ridiculas name for a forest/town so i named it mori (More Eye)which means forest in japanese) changing into every Pokemon he saw, learning more and more about each Pokemon.

He'd changed into a Charmelion, Snivy, Pikachu, Oshawott, lilipup, Samurott, Minccino, Zorua, Axew, Meh and many other Pokemon, before he came across a dirt path.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

After Beastboy had been telaported away, the Titans got the 'neutralized' Hive 5 to the police, and headed back to the tower. Once they had all got home, they didn't know what to do next.

"Titans" Said robin in a serious "I know we're one Titan down But we need to get organised...Titans report what you've found out"

Starfire was first "The money that the Hive had stolen has been returned to the bank-"

"Me and Starfire also cleaned up the bank" Interupted Raven

Cyborg was next "The guys down at the station said that the remote that Gizmo used on BB was a Transdimentionalgun version 620" He observed the teams questioning looks "Its kinda like when i was taken to the past, but with dimentions"

"Friend Raven, could you do the same thing you did last time?" Star pleaded

"I could Star but it may take a while, there is a abundant amout of dimentions" Aswered Raven

"No pressure Rae, but you best get started" Suggested Cy. With a annoyed sigh, Raven levitated and started her incantation.

* * *

Beastboy had been walking the path for a while, when his highly sensitive ears caught the sound of footsteps. He bent down and put his ears on the ground, to hear it better '_hmm...Roughly 0.3 miles away. By the sound of it, human, more than one soo about...two to three people. One... a girl and the other two are dudes, one walking ahead of the others and should be here in about...five minuits 25.3 seconds.' _With a 'hmf' Beastboy stood up. He was smarter than he let on, he had to be his powers needed him to be an expert on zoology. It was very convinient that his parent taught him all about animals before they died.

Beastboy thought that he would wait for these people to come to him rather than go to them. They could be enemys, and as Robin taught him, he had to observe them or whatever, to make sure. So with his decision made, Beastboy ran to the nearest bush, and took cover.

Not too long later, the people came walking by. The girl was on the right. She had long, puffy dark blue hair, tied into two big buns on the top right and left of her head, and one long ponytail tied at the bottom in the middle. She was wearing a cream shirt with pink at the ends, and had a big pink bow around her waist. She also was wearing white leggings with yellow at the ends, and pink and white sneakers.

The guy next to her (on the left) had brown spiky hair and was wearing an orange and brown jacket, with a green undershirt. He had light greyish-brown cackys with lots of pockets. He also had blue and teel sneakers with white laces.

The last boy was the one in the front. He had a red and white hat that had some sort of sideways 'V'. He had spicky hear peaking a fair bit out from his cap. It reminded Beastboy of Robins hair when they went to Tokyo. He wore a dark blue jacket that had a white collar and sleves, with a black undershirt. His trousers were a lighter blue than his jacket and he had black and white convers.

They seemed pretty normal to Beastboy, but why was the Pokemon so afraid of people. There was probably a reasonable explanation, maybe he could ask them.

So he came out of the bushes

* * *

Sorry this chapter took a while, I've been busy whit school and stuff. I tried to make this chapter longer i hope its long enough :) byee


End file.
